The More Things Change
by AuntieJay
Summary: The more they stay the same. But Sam was the one who changed the most. At the same time, she didn't change at all. Cam. Filthy mouths and bloody fists included


The key still worked. After all these years it still slid smoothly into the doorknob as if she'd never been gone. Carly let her palm rest on the chilly piece of metal, closing her eyes and breathing in the familiar scent of home. She twisted the handle and took her first step into the apartment. It looked the same but at the same time she felt like something was different. Maybe it was the culture shock wearing off that she was actually back in America and this wasn't just a reoccurring dream. Carly gingerly put her bag down on the hardwood floor and quietly walked into the kitchen. As she stood with her arms crossed, she realized how silent the apartment was. Usually full of life and noise, it was stagnant and almost ghostly.

A loud bang on the door startled Carly out of her thoughts. She strode over to the door and opened it without asking who was there. Freddie grinned down at her, his face full of stubble and looking much more grown up than she remembered. He pulled her into a big bear hug before even saying hello.

"Oh Carly this is amazing!" he said in a surprisingly deep voice, "I thought you wouldn't want to leave paradise!" He finally released her and patted her shoulder.

"Freddie is finally a man," Carly said with a grin, "I expected the same nerdy kid I left five years ago, what a treat," Freddie beamed and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. She beckoned him into the living room and shut the door. Freddie looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen with a frown of confusion.

"Where's Spencer?" He said, glancing towards the stairs.

"He's working," Carly replied, plopping down on the couch, "He picked me up from the airport and dropped me off."

"He couldn't stay to celebrate?"

"Big job, couldn't pass up the money."

Freddie grunted and sat down beside her. He glanced at the empty space between them and bit his lip, turning away to keep his mind of its missing inhabitant. Would it make him a bad friend to keep quiet? Or should he break the bad news to Carly and totally crush her euphoria of being back? _She just got back she deserves some time to adjust first_. He asked her questions about Italy instead. Loads of questions, most of them out of genuine curiosity but also to keep Carly's mind from straying to the missing part of the trio.

"I'm surprised at you Freddie," She said suddenly, "You haven't said the first thing about Sam." Freddie tilted his head and forced a smile.

"What do you want me to say?" He answered nervously.

"Haven't you guys been spending all this time together?" Carly asked, "I mean you guys are best friends."

"Oh right yeah," Freddie tittered, "Well she hasn't really been around much since you left." He gulped and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. Carly eyed him suspiciously as he kept his gaze directed at the rug beneath their feet.

"Freddie," Carly said quietly, "Where's Sam?" Thick silence fell between them as Freddie mulled over his choice of responses.

Option A: _Sam's fine Carly, she was just heartbroken when you left and didn't want to hang around much after that._

Option B: _No idea whatsoever Carls let's grab some dinner._

Option C: _To be completely honest Carly, Sam's in jail right now and actually gets out this weekend after serving time for violence and drug charges. _

Option B seemed the safest but totally dishonest. Option A is half true except it leaves out some slightly important details of Sam's current whereabouts. Freddie frowned as he looked at Carly who was watching him patiently.

"Well, Sam is Sam you know," He said, "She's got that little anger and violence issue that you've always seemed to be able to keep an eye on."

"And?"

"After you left there wasn't anyone to keep her under control."

"Freddie what did Sam do?"

"She was heartbroken when you left Carly," Freddie said, "She felt abandoned and she got...really violent all the time. She broke Gibby's leg probably a month after you left."

"What?" Carly gasped, her hands gripping tighter on her knees. Freddie grimaced and looked back down at the floor.

"He looked at her wrong and she just snapped his leg with a chair," He looked back up at Carly, "Spencer told her to get out and...I didn't see her until the court date."

"What did she do?" Carly whispered, feeling sick to her stomach at herself.

"Drugs, and assault." Freddie said, crossing his arms, "Ten years. But the judge cut her sentence in half for good behavior." Carly dropped her head into her hands, mind swirling with guilt. She never realized how responsible she was for Sam's behavior and how much leaving would have an impact.

_It's not my fault she got arrested, I'm not her mother. _

"She gets out this weekend," Freddie said, putting a hand on Carly's shoulder, "We can go see her if you want."

"Will she even want to see me?" Carly said bitterly, "I'm sure she blames me for it in some way,"

"I don't think so," Freddie said, "When she was sentenced, she was crying out your name when they dragged her away. It sounded remorseful I guess." He shrugged and checked his watch, "Wanna catch some dinner?"

"Yeah let's do it," Carly said, "I should clear my head."


End file.
